The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA), a component of the National Institutes of Health, U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, is the lead agency in this country for research on alcohol abuse, alcoholism, and other health effects of alcohol. NIAAA provides leadership in the national effort to reduce alcohol-related problems by: 1) conducting and supporting research in a wide range of scientific areas including genetics, neuroscience, epidemiology, health risks and benefits of alcohol consumption, prevention, and treatment; 2) coordinating and collaborating with other research institutes and Federal Programs on alcohol-related issues; 3) collaborating with international, national, state, and local institutions, organizations, agencies, and programs engaged in alcohol-related work; and 4) translating and disseminating research findings to health care providers, researchers, policymakers, and the public. The Alcohol Epidemiological Data System (AEDS) is a contract-funded effort to provide assistance to NIAAA in the conduct of its research and research dissemination program. The focus of the AEDS contract is secondary data analysis of survey data and collection of secondary survey data for use in scientific reports.